


my dear jonathan ~

by gay_hamiltrashhh



Category: Grofflin - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_hamiltrashhh/pseuds/gay_hamiltrashhh
Summary: ➳ || grofflin fanfic ~a story of lin coming to terms with his love for groffsauce and them navigating the highs and lows of being in a relationship together, fluffy, slightly angsty, always precioushamilcast !!
Relationships: Jonathan Groff/Lin-Manuel Miranda, Jonathan Groff/Lin-Manuel Miranda/Vanessa Nadal, Jonathan Groff/Zachary Quinto, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Vanessa Nadal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. What Can I Say

**Author's Note:**

> follow my wattpad @gay_hamiltrashhh ! mwah <3

"Hey Lin?"

"Mm?" Lin responded on the couch without looking up from his phone.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Behind him, Groff buried his head in his hands at the kitchen counter where Lin couldn't see him. That went about as well as he thought it would. How could he get Lin to realize he was serious, in a more-than-friends way? When you have a close friendship where you already kiss as a joke on birthdays, hug each other all the time, and compliment each other profusely just because you're that kind of a person, there's not much of anything else you can do to make them realize you actually have romantic intentions behind your actions. Well, he could think of one thing to do. But that was out of the question. Lin was happily married. He wouldn't dream of ruining that for him, or risking it only to put an abrupt end to their friendship. He would choose Lin's happiness over his own every time.

Jonathan came back to reality and ran his hands through his hair. The rest of the cast was packing up their things for the night and heading out.

"Well, I should head back home," Lin said, finishing writing his tweet and shutting off his phone, jumping off the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow Groffsauce, you did amazing today!"

Jonathan gave him a smile and nodded kindly to mask the knot in his gut which was quickly tying tighter and tighter as he watched Lin run to catch up with the rest of the cast heading out. Pippa waved at Jonathan from the doorway. "Hey, you wanna come with us? Renee, Jazzy, and I are going out for drinks."

"That's sweet, Pippa, thank you, but I think I'm going to finish up some things here and maybe stay the night. I'll catch up with you guys later," Groff answered, shaking his head.

Pippa paused, a concerned expression flickering over her face for a moment before saying, "... Okay. Bye hon!" and locking the door behind her as she left. Pippa was definitely the mom friend of the group. Sure, they could all act like the mom friend at times, but she held the title forever and always.

Jon passed to the dressing room he shared with Lin on the way to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of the framed photo Lin had by the mirror. It was him and Vanessa on their honeymoon, giddily smiling and holding each other close. He felt a sob working its way up his throat and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He slid down the door to the cold tile floor and held his legs close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he rocked back and forth sobbing. _Why couldn't he love me? Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why did he have to be married?_

**TW: brief self harm**

In a split-second impulsive decision, Groff grabbed a razor and held it up to his shoulder where his costume could cover the scars. He began to cut, seeing blood pop up in a dotted line. His hands shook as he sobbed.

Suddenly he recognized the sound of quiet footsteps out in the kitchen, followed by a quiet "Jon?" His eyes widened, knowing the voice of Renee and he quickly swiped his finger across the cut, trying to quiet his crying. The door out in the kitchen slammed and footsteps came closer.

_Knock, knock._

"Jon, is that you? Are you alright? Let me in," she said softly, worry thick in her voice. She jiggled the doorknob. "If you don't open this door in the next 5 seconds I swear to God, I'm kicking it down!"

Jonathan laughed dryly in spite of himself, unlocking the door and opening it a smidge. Renee let herself in and immediately kneeled next to Jonathan on the floor to hug him. "What happened, Jon? Are you hurt?" she asked, wiping his tears.

He shook his head but her eyes widened as they landed on the cut on his shoulder. "Yes you are! Look at you, Jon! How long has this been going on? Explain yourself!" she cried out hysterically, cleaning the cut.

"I'm... I'm... It's Lin," he admitted, hiding his face in his hands.

"What about him sweetie?" she spoke in a calming voice now that she had regained her composure.

"I'm in love with him," he choked out, new tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Jon," Renee said, grabbing him a tissue. "How long has this been going on?"

"Years, now. I've been so... depressed, lately. I wish this hadn't happened. Why did I have to fall in love with someone who doesn't love me back?"

"He does love you, Jon."

"No he doesn't. I know what you mean, but it's like a 'love you bud, no homo, platonic bro hug' kind of love towards me. If I tell him I love him he just brushes it off and says 'love you too' and we're really close so I don't want to ruin our friendship and I just..." he stumbled over his words, talking quickly.

Renee shh'ed him and wiped his tears gently with a tissue, pulling him in for another hug. Her phone rang in her handbag that was on her shoulder. "Sorry, hold on," she said, answering the phone since it was Jazzy.

"Hey, everything good? You've been gone a while," Jon could hear Jazzy yelling through the phone but only because there was loud music in the background.

"Don't worry about me, something important came up. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay... see you tomorrow,"

The call ended and Renee looked at him with such sympathy he looked away in shame. They sat on the floor in comfortable silence for a while, Renee wiping his tears and putting her arm around him as he cried until he couldn't any more.


	2. Congratulations

Early the next morning, Lin opened the door to the backstage area. It was quiet, him always being the first to show up. With this in mind, he jumped when he was greeted by a fuming Renee.

"Renee! You scared me! Why are you here so early?" he asked, stepping back as she advanced angrily.

"Lin. Congratulations."

"... Thanks?"

"You've invented a new kind of stupid. A damage you can never undo, kind of stupid. An open-all-the-cages-in-the-zoo, kind of stupid. Clearly, you didn't think this through, kind of stupid."

"What? Renee, what did I do?"

"You know he chooses your happiness over his own every time."

"Who?"

"Jonathan."

Lin's heart sank. "What do you mean?"

"Lin, we all know you're a genius, but sometimes you can be really thick. You don't see how he looks at you?"

"I... I didn't do anything to make him feel that way."

"Sure. You only kiss him, hug him, let him touch you in... questionably sexual ways, tell him he's cute and handsome, toy with his feelings every day and yet won't let him be anything other than a friend."

"Renee, I'm married. Happily," he added after a quick hesitation.

"Then cut him loose. He's hurting real bad and you're not helping matters by pretending like you don't see. If you had to choose..." she trailed off, giving him one last piercing look before she walked out leaving him with even more weight on his shoulders than before. He had been dreading this day for years, when he would finally have to confront his feelings he'd been pushing down inside.

He ran his hands through his hair nervously as he set his bag down and took a seat at the counter, opening his laptop. He had planned to get some work done but now just stared emptily into space, thinking. He hadn't slept in a week, he was weak, awake, and didn't want to think.

An hour went by before he was jolted back to reality by the door opening and Groff entering the room. He froze when he saw Lin.

"Oh, sorry to bother you. I'll just head to the dressing room," he said quietly, walking off.

"Jonathan, wait!"

Lin ran up to him, Jon turning around in surprise at his tone. Looking up at Jonathan, he suddenly felt immobilized by nerves. "I..."

He closed his eyes and kissed Jonathan—a muffled surprised sound escaped his lips—tentatively putting an arm around him and pulling him close as Jon let his bag slide off his shoulder onto the floor with a _thump_ and melted into the kiss.

Jonathan's mind was a mess of emotions but all he could think about was how Lin was kissing him. Lin? Kissing? Him? He nearly short-circuited.

Lin pulled away and looked nervously back and forth, holding Groff's gaze. Confusion swirled around him, but for once he just didn't want to think. He just wanted more of the addictive drug that was Jon. He leaned in for another kiss, and Groff's suddenly blank mind couldn't think of anything to say to go against it. It was like a hurricane swirling around the two of them and they didn't care about anything else.

A feeling of indescribable comfort and safety warmed Lin's heart as Jonathan clutched Lin's hair and wrapped his other arm around his waist. Lin pinned Jon to the wall, running a hand over his cheek as he kissed him. Suddenly a surge of reality overcame him and he jumped back from Jon, wild fear and realization in his face as Jonathan watched him wide-eyed, flattening himself against the wall.

_No!_

"What are we doing?" Lin yelled, running his hands through his hair in a panic, pacing back and forth. "How could you? I can't... Why do you do this to me, Groff? I am ruined! How could I do this? You know I can't do this. Why do you make me love you? I can't love you. You can't do this to me."

"Lin! Please don't go!" Groff called after him.

But Lin was already storming out in tears over the feelings situation in his heart, calling Javier to cover for him that day and leaving a hurt Jon behind.


	3. Can You Imagine

Lin was curled up on the couch in his apartment, holding his head as if to block out thoughts as he waited for Vanessa to come home. Finally, he heard her key turn in the lock and the door opened. He ran up to her with tears in his eyes and started stammering incomprehensibly. "V, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I don't know what came over me, I—"

"Lin, what happened?" She guided him back over to the couch.

"I... I kissed Jonathan." He looked up at her, unsure.

Vanessa's expression was unfazed. "So? You kiss him all the time." She began to get up.

Lin grabbed her arm and pulled her back, shaking his head. "No, no, it was different this time. Renee had just yelled at me because Jon's in love with me and I don't let him be more than a friend and I don't cut him loose, either. And after she left, he came in, and it was just us, it wasn't for the Internet, I kissed him, and then I realized what I had done and I left."

Vanessa was regarding him with an amused expression, like that of a mother listening to her teen deal with their first crush. She wished she had popcorn. "Well, was it at least good?"

"I—What?"

"The kiss. Was it good?"

"It was p—Why aren't you angry with me? I kissed somebody else!"

"Lin, I'm not an idiot."

"I... didn't say you were."

"I see the way he looks at you. No duh, he's been in love with you for years. And you have too. I just assumed you would come to terms with your feelings and deal with it in a more... professional way, but it's okay. You can't help the way you feel."

"I still love you."

"I know. I love you too, so much. Look, there's this guy at work and we have really good chemistry together. To be fair, I've never kissed him, so I can't say, but..." she teased. "Why don't we take some time tonight and think about having an open marriage?"

"Really?"

She nodded. "I think it would be best for both of us." She kissed his cheek and got up to get a shower. He was left speechless. _I'm so lucky to have a wife like her._

~ time skip: next morning, lin's apartment! | brought to you by john laurens' turtles ~

**To: Groffsauce**

**LinnamonRoll: Groff**

**LinnamonRoll: I'm so sorry**

**LinnamonRoll: I wasn't thinking straight**

**LinnamonRoll: Literally**

He winced at the bad joke as he sent it. _Why am I like this?_

**LinnamonRoll: Please text me back I want to talk**

**LinnamonRoll: Jon?**

He tried calling him instead. It went directly to voicemail.

"Hey there! This is Groffsauce. I am so sorry I missed your call but it's nothing personal, just leave your name and number and I'll get back to you soon!"

With a sigh, Lin gave up on his contact efforts and looked over at his wife sleeping next to him. He brushed her hair behind her ear gently, taking in the sight before he had to get up and head to the theater. The thought of seeing Jon today made him sweat nervously.

~ time skip: three hours, at the theater! | brought to you by john laurens' turtles ~

"Hey, Lin! Are you feeling better today? Groff said yesterday you couldn't do the show because you weren't feeling well," Anthony asked, grabbing a snack from the fridge.

 _Of course he covered for me, he's just that sweet,_ Lin thought. Pippa was already checking his temperature. Lin smiled and jokingly swatted her away. "Pippa, I'm fine. It was just a fluke thing."

"It's too bad you weren't here," Daveed said, as Oak collapsed into laughter next to him. "When Groff performed You'll Be Back, he started crying during the 'you say the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay' line and the audience found it hilarious seeing King George so broken up. It was good, honestly. We were teasing him about it but he didn't find it very funny... Neither did Renee." Daveed raised an eyebrow at Renee's stone cold expression. 

Lin's heart felt like it had been dropped in a bucket of ice cold water. It had been an hour since the rest of the cast filed in backstage and Groff still wasn't here. Lin checked his watch every two seconds but it didn't exactly help the matter. He didn't answer Daveed, instead asking, "Does anyone know if Groff's coming today?"

Renee shook her head. "He handed his role over to Thayne for today." She paused as we all looked at Thayne, who had his hand stuck in the cookie jar. He grinned, blushing embarrassedly.

"Something about needing a day off." Renee glared in Lin's direction but none of the others noticed.

Lin looked at his feet in shame. He knew exactly what he had to do after the show.


	4. That Boy Is Mine

_Knock, knock._

Groff was on the sofa, eating salted caramel ice cream out of the tub **(the ice cream tub not the fucking bathtub)** with a spoon, and watching his favorite movie, Cinderella. He felt like he had just gone through a bad breakup, yet he was never even in a relationship in the first place. That's what hurt the most.

_Knock, knock._

He reluctantly got up, leaving the movie playing in the background. Jon opened the door to see Lin still in costume (the black suit from the end of the show) with his hair pulled back, holding a bouquet of red roses. Groff inwardly rolled his eyes but a tugging sensation in his heart kept him from slamming the door. He leaned against the doorframe in surrender to the beautifully annoying man who had broken his heart in front of him. 

Groff's eyes were puffy and red from crying but he still looked good as ever. Lin pushed the bouquet of flowers into his hands and started singing Helpless.

Jonathan couldn't help smiling a little on the inside, but tried to remain as pokerfaced as possible on the outside. It didn't help that Lin was singing every line perfectly, replacing "Eliza" with "Jonathan" or that the roses smelled so good.

He finished with a small smile and muttered, "I could never stay mad at you."

Groff's heart did a happy dance, betraying the fact that he was trying not to be swayed by something as silly as this. He maintained a serious expression. "You really hurt me, you know, Lin. Why are you even here? You're married, and you're not actually helpless around me, you just did what you did out of pity for my private feelings and then twisted the knife in my heart even further. If I'm just someone with a heart you can toss around whenever you want to you, then I'm sorry, you're on your own. I don't want to do this anymore because, I really _am_ helpless around you," he said, his voice cracking with emotion. He internally cursed himself for getting too emotional, and turned on his heel to close the door but Lin stuck his foot in the doorway to block it and grabbed his arm to turn him around. His hand slid down Groff's arm until they were holding hands, Jon looking unsure at the touch, but Lin held his gaze intently. 

"I know I hurt you, and I'm so sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I am so, so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight or thinking about anyone other than myself. I had no right to treat you like that when you've been nothing but good to me."

Jonathan blinked back tears as he listened.

"I love you," Lin said. "I really do. The way you love me. I just... I just spent my whole life telling myself I was straight and I knew I loved Vanessa, so when I met you and started feeling how I feel around you, I pushed those feelings way down deep and tried to never let them come to the surface even when we joke around for the fandom. I didn't know how to deal with my feelings because I've never felt this way before, excluding Vanessa, and even that's different. But it was never out of pity for you."

"And what about Vanessa, Lin?"

"We... decided to have an open marriage. I still love her, a lot, but I love you too," he stopped and squeezed Jon's hand tighter before letting a small smile dance across his lips. "And I wish, my dear Jonathan, it were in my power, by actions, rather than words, to convince you that I love you." His eyes were carefully searching and scanning for answers in Jonathan's. He gently pulled him closer and leaned forward, still holding his hand, the other hand reaching up to graze his cheek when Groff finally closed the gap between their lips.

It was a perfect mix of sweet and innocent, intense and passionate, their first real kiss as a couple. Jonathan stumbled backward with Lin in his arms, kicking the door closed behind them without breaking the kiss.


	5. The One Where Everybody Finds Out

Lin blinked awake, registering with a start that Jonathan's arms were wrapped around him and his head was nestled into his neck, Jon's steady breathing comforting him and making his heart flutter. The TV was still on since they had fallen asleep watching Cinderella. Lin nudged his head up to catch a glimpse of the clock—only to find that they were two hours late for rehearsal. Both of them. Together. 

In a panic, Lin checked his phone. The screen was littered with missed call notifications. He shot up, waking Jon. "Wh...?" Jonathan muttered, rubbing his eyes in the purest most innocent way any human being could. Lin loved him so much, it made his heart ache. But they had an issue to deal with. Lin planted a peck on his nose and whisper-yelled, "We're two hours late!" That woke him up.

Jonathan shot up too and Lin threw him a shirt from across the room where he was getting changed. They called a cab and Lin texted the Hamilcast group chat to tell them everything was fine and he had just overslept. Two notifications rang out shortly after, this time in a private chat between Renee and Lin.

**ReneeEG: You never oversleep.**

**ReneeEG: Where's Jon?**

Lin cursed under his breath.

**LinnamonRoll: With me.**

Their chat went silent after that. Lin knew Renee and Jon were really close and she would murder him if he ever hurt Jon. He hoped with all his might he never would.

Lin stopped Jonathan before they walked into the theater. "Should we walk in together?" he asked, bouncing on his heels in uncertainty.

Jonathan furrowed his brows and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, should we?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Probably not? Although I think Renee knows, I don't know if I'm ready for the others to know just yet. We've only been together, for like, a night."

Jonathan nodded. "Okay, that's fine. Let's, um... Should I go first?"

"Sure. Make up some excuse."

Jonathan kissed him quickly before heading in—a great thing to do in public when your relationship isn't out yet—but no one seemed to notice.

Lin smiled as he watched him walk away. As a cover, he texted the Hamilcast.

**LinnamonRoll: Almost here.**

~ time skip: 10 minutes, at the theater! | brought to you by john laurens' turtles ~

Lin was greeted by a lot of annoyed expressions. Turns out it's kind of difficult to rehearse a show about Alexander Hamilton when the person who plays Alexander Hamilton isn't present. He gave them a sheepish grin and tried not to die of shame as they rehearsed together. 

~ time skip: the end of the day, everyone chillin backstage | brought to you by john laurens' turtles ~

Lin was washing his hands in the men's bathroom when Daveed casually came up next to him. "Funny how both you and Groffsauce both managed to oversleep today, for the same amount of time," he drawled, smirking as Lin suddenly straightened up and started to blush.

"Shut uppp."

Daveed gave him a cheeky wink and sauntered out the door.

After he exited the bathroom, Lin packed up his things and walked over to Jon who was sitting on the couch. He gently took his hand—"Hey babe!"—and tipped his head up to kiss him.

Jonathan quickly pulled away with his eyes wide. Lin began to ask, "Wh—" when all of the sudden, the peaceful silence that had existed when he entered the room exploded in playful catcalling and clapping behind them. With a horrible realization of what he just did, Lin quickly dropped Groff's hand and spun around, white as a sheet. So much for keeping the relationship under wraps.

"You guys look so cute together!" Anthony called. Pippa and Jazzy were jumping up and down and squealing as Renee clapped, laughing. Chris and Daveed joined in with an amused, knowing look on their faces. Leslie was smiling widely at them and Oak's jaw had dropped. Thayne was a bit preoccupied with a piece of cake that had Twinkies on top but looked up with a smile all the same.

Lin covered his face with his hands, peeking through his fingers but smiling in spite of himself. He decided to own it. Grabbing a heavily blushing Groffsauce by the hand, he pulled him up and close to him and kissed him again, harder. Groff pulled away breathlessly and fanned himself as a joke, grinning and holding Lin's hand tight.

Jazzy walked up to them hand in hand with Anthony, saying, "We should go on a double date sometime!"

"That would be so fun!" Groff squealed, pulling her in for a hug.

"So..." Pippa started. "What's up with Vanessa, then?"

"We decided to have an open marriage. She's started dating someone from work, we're all going out for drinks tomorrow," Lin answered, nerves rising in his stomach thinking about it.

"Hey, congratulations, you two. You make a great couple." Chris clapped Lin on the back as Renee whispered something to Jonathan, eyes shining. Jon started to drink his water.

"You act like Groff and I are getting married, Chris," Lin teased, and Jon spluttered next to him, nearly choking on his water. "Damn, we're only joking."

"Alright, we should head back home, and you guys too," Lin concluded, taking Jon's hand and waving with the other. Everyone said goodbye and headed out into the light rain.

"Cab?"

"No," Jonathan decided. "Let's walk. You look beautiful in the moonlight." Jon's eyes shone as he locked eyes with Lin, intertwining their arms. It was everything he had ever wanted.


	6. Broken

Lin woke up in the middle of the night to a particularly loud bout of thunder. The pouring rain and wind battered the windows of Groff's apartment, drawing his attention to the fact that Groff was still up, clutching his pillow tightly and scrolling through his phone. "Babe, have you been awake all this time? It's late."

Jonathan rolled over to face Lin, still clutching his pillow. "I... it's embarrassing."

"What's wrong?"

Jon wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm scared of thunderstorms."

Lin's heart melted. "Oh, Groff, it's okay. Come here," he said, tugging on his arm so he could hold him. Groff buried his head in Lin's shirt, shaking. Lin wrapped his arms around him protectively as more lightning struck outside, stroking his hair to soothe him. He started to hum "You'll Be Back" until Jon's breathing slowed and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

~ time skip: that night (yes i just skipped through their whole day), at a nightclub waiting for vanessa and her boyfriend | brought to you by john laurens' turtles ~

The pair were already at the bar talking when Vanessa and her boyfriend entered. Lin saw Jonathan look the new guy up and down—"Did you just check him out? In front of me?" he exclaimed incredulously, Jonathan quickly whipping around with a blush spreading across his face. "Sorry. Old habits. Besides, he's super straight, I can tell—you have nothing to worry about. You know I only have eyes for you, baby." Jon traced a finger over Lin's lips with a playful smile and turned back to the other couple as they took seats. Lin shook his head, his thoughts all jumbling up inside his head whenever Groff touched him. He really took advantage of that weakness of Lin's, he got out of trouble too easily. 

"Hey, you two!" Vanessa greeted, Groff getting up to give her a hug and shake the man's hand.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Groff!"

"George. Nice to meet you."

"This is my... husband, Lin, and his boyfriend," V introduced them, Lin getting up to shake his hand. This open marriage thing was still kind of new to them, so introducing their boyfriends to each other seemed strange, but good.

George and Vanessa only stayed for about an hour, but they had a good time. Lin could see why she liked him. He was quick, witty, handsome, and a perfect gentleman to her. He tried not to be jealous—he knew that she still loved him a lot. Vanessa kissed his cheek and left with George. He didn't realize he was staring into space until Groff slid his hand into Lin's and squeezed it, saying, "Hey, you did so good. He seems cool." Lin nodded and looked at him gratefully. "Do you want to stay a while? We could dance... like drunk Chita Riveras."

Groff nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fun!" he said and dragged him out onto the dance floor, smiling wildly, flailing his arms and headbanging in the silliest way he could. They danced like that for a bit, laughing hard, before Lin left to get more drinks. "Get us shots!" Groff yelled over the music.

~ POV: focused on jon ~

Jon watched his boyfriend walk away, warmth rising in his chest when all of the sudden he was interrupted by a very drunk exclamation of, "Jooonnnathan!" He snapped around to the source of the noise only to see his ex, Zachary. He barely had time to react before Zachary threw himself at him, grabbing his ass and smashing his lips against his. Jon immediately tensed up. It was sloppy, the taste of alcohol on Zachary's lips so strong it nearly made Groff gag. As fast as he could react, he kicked him in the shin and forcefully pushed him away, trembling. Zachary stumbled backwards, his sense of balance nonexistent. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jonathan yelled, glancing behind just in time to see the exit door of the nightclub slamming as Lin rushed out. Tears sprang to his eyes and he ran after him.

~ POV: what just happened, from lin's perspective ~

The bartender poured two shots of vodka for them, Lin taking them from the counter as he turned just in time to see Jon and his ex kissing across the room. His breath caught in his throat as he froze and dropped the drinks, the glass shattering on the floor as he turned his heel and flew out the door as fast as he could. Jon wasn't even that drunk, how could he do this to him?

The cold outdoor air hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He pressed his back against the wall of the nightclub and looked up at the sound of the door. 

"Lin-"

"Did I, or did I not, just see you kissing your ex?" Lin spoke every word like he was carefully driving a dagger through his heart. 

"Lin, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, I swear! He grabbed me with no preamble! He's clearly _very_ drunk. I would never do that to you, even drunk. I've been in love with you for years, I fell in love with you, not him. Lin, please believe me. Did you not see me? I was not kissing him back, he literally threw himself at me and I kicked him and pushed him away. Lin?"

Jon's words were floating around in Lin's brain but his ears were still ringing with anger. He turned to him, eyes brimming with tears. "I want to believe you, I really do, but I think I need some time to clear my head... I'm going to walk home. I want to be alone tonight. Please, _don't_ follow me."

Groff's heart shattered as he watched him walk away, hands shoved in his pockets and turning his hood up against the cold. A wave of anger overcame him and he stormed back into the nightclub, making a beeline for Zachary and—"Heeey babeee~ mphh!"—pinning him to the wall, his arm under Zachary's neck.

"You listen here motherfucker. We broke up _years ago._ Don't fucking touch others without their consent. That rule definitely includes your exes. I'm happily in a relationship—or, I hope I still am, after tonight—with the love of my life, who is _not_ you, and you just caused us to have a fight because you got so fucking drunk and didn't think about the effects of your actions. We have been done for _years,_ so stay. Away. From. Me." Jonathan pulled back, satisfied as he could be at the moment, letting him crumple to the floor. 

He hailed a taxi to his apartment and collapsed onto his bed, crying. He checked his phone in hopes of seeing any sign of contact from Lin, but the screen was empty. He buried his face in his pillow and tried to block out the flashbacks of the night until he fell asleep.


	7. A Night to (Not) Remember

The next day, Groffsauce awoke to his phone binging. Before his eyes had even opened he had grabbed his phone and turned it on to see a text from Lin. Groff must have slept in since it was already 2pm—he tended to do that when he was depressed.

**LinnamonRoll: Hey. Can we meet up somewhere to talk?**

**Groffsauce: Of course. Do you want to go to Stumptown?**

**LinnamonRoll: Sounds good. I'll see you in an hour.**

After a minute, another text came in.

**LinnamonRoll: <3**

This eased some of Groff's anxiety and he smiled at his phone, getting up and ready.

~ time skip: one hour, at the coffee shop (i've been there!) | brought to you, of course, by john laurens' turtles ~

Jonathan walked into the coffee shop, spotting Lin sitting at a table near the back and made his way over. 

"Hey," Groff slid into the seat opposite him. "I'm so sorry about last night."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have left you like that—I was being childish. All I saw was Zachary feeling you up and I ran out on you before I could see you reject it. It's stupid, but I just got so jealous. I've been in love with you for so long that it hurts to see anyone else touch you like that."

"It's okay, baby. I didn't know what was about to happen otherwise I would have rejected it even sooner. I can tell you with 100% certainty that I have no leftover feelings from that relationship, besides, now, maybe anger. You're the only one that I love, and I love you so much."

Lin smiled. "I love you too. Also, yeah, he kind of assaulted you, so I will definitely beat him up for you, just say the word."

"It's okay, though that's very sweet of you." Jon laughed and took Lin's hand in his, running his thumb over his knuckles soothingly. "Do you want to go to Chris's party with me tonight?"

His eyes lit up. "I forgot about that! Yeah, I'd love to." 

"So, we're good?" Jonathan asked, his eyebrows knit together in concern.

He leaned across the table and brushed his lips against Groff's, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah. We're good."

~ time skip: that night, chris's house | brought to you by john laurens' turtles ~

_Knock, knock._

Christopher swung open the front door of his house which was covered in Christmas lights. "Hey, you two! Come in, it's cold outside!" he beckoned, ushering them in.

Groff gave him a smile and said, "We brought champagne," handing him the bottle.

"Ooh, nice! Thank you!" He closed the door behind them and led them to the kitchen/living room where everyone was hanging out. "Look who I found!" he announced.

"Ayyy, it's the cutest couple on Broadway!" Oak called out, which earned him two mock-hurt gasps from Anthony and Jazzy. "Okay, fine, except for you guys."

~ time skip: two hours later, chris's house | brought to you by john laurens' turtles, they keep sponsoring me, i cant help it, the turtles pay well and im broke ~

"I'm too sober for this," Jon said, turning to Renee who was also supervising the room of exceptionally drunk cast members. Leslie was doing karaoke with Pippa, Chris was slow dancing with his wife, Oak was seeing how many marshmallows he could fit into Thayne's mouth, Daveed was pressing all the buttons on Chris's toaster, Jazzy was in Anthony's lap and they were taking turns booping each other's noses, and Lin was dancing over to them.

"Then get wasted with meeeee," he yelled over the music, his words slurring together. He tried to kiss Groff but promptly lost his balance and tripped onto the sofa. 

"Yeah, baby, you smell like alcohol and that's not _reeeally_ super hot so I'm going to have to pass on that," Jonathan explained, watching Lin push himself back up.

"But there's mistletoeeeee!" He pointed at a basil plant on the kitchen counter.

"Hon, that's not-" Jon was interrupted by Lin going pale and running off to the bathroom. "I'll be right back, let me take care of my very drunk boyfriend." Groff ran after Lin and held his hair back while he puked into the toilet, rubbing soothing circles into his back. He cleaned him up and carried him out of the bathroom bridal-style as Lin began to fall asleep on his shoulder.

~ time skip: the next morning, chris's house | brought to you by alexander hamilton's flaming bisexuality ~

Chris woke up with a pounding headache, taking in the sight of everyone passed out in various places throughout his living room. Leslie was leaning against the couch awkwardly, Pippa curled up in the sofa chair, Chris's wife next to him on the couch, Daveed sleeping on Oak on the other sofa, Thayne spread out on the floor with a marshmallow stuck in his hair, Jazzy still in Anthony's lap and Jonathan spooning Lin on the floor.

He was able to get up with some effort, heading to the bathroom only to whip open the door seconds later coming back out to yell, "Who the fuck threw the toaster in the bathtub?!"

Daveed raised his head. "Mm, that _might_ have been me," he said half-sleeping, rubbing his temples in pain.

"You aren't allowed to drink anymore! You do stupid things when you're drunk!"

"Kay, Dad," Daveed sassed him, sleep thick in his voice, falling asleep on Oak's chest again.


	8. Bittersweet New Year

Jon had driven the both of them back to his apartment, tucking Lin in with water and aspirin next to the bed for his hangover as soon as he woke up and climbing in next to him. 

Three hours later, Lin was still asleep. Jonathan got up, careful not to wake him, to make some coffee and get work done on his laptop. 

An hour later, Jonathan was talking on the phone when Lin shot up in bed. He shifted the receiver away from his mouth—"Hold on. Hey!"—only to see Lin fall back in bed and start sleeping again.

It was amazing what he slept through. Jonathan broke a plate while cooking in the kitchen, vacuumed his entire apartment, and then decided to draw a sharpie mustache on Lin's face.

Finally, Jon shook him awake. "Lin. Lin. Babe! Wake up."

Lin mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over.

"Fine. We'll have to take drastic measures." Groff pulled back all the sheets and tilted his water bottle so some water dripped onto his face. Lin's eyes shot open, him spluttering and reaching for the sheets. 

"Uh-uh, no. You can't stay in bed all day."

"Watch me." Lin sat up to grab the sheets only to be greeted by Groff giving him a kiss. "Mm, that's a good way to be woken up."

"Yeah? Maybe we can make it a regular occurrence, then," Groff said, running his fingers along his back and kissing his neck which caused a small moan to escape Lin's lips. Then Jonathan quickly pulled back before he could hold him closer and got up.

"Oh, that's not fairrr!" Lin called after him, Jon looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

~ time skip: that night, groff's apartment | brought to you by king george's spit ~

Lin was resting his head in Groff's lap, Jon playing with his hair as they watched Moana together and Lin hummed along to the songs.

_Ring, ring._

"Sorry, I have to get this," he said, seeing it was Vanessa. He closed the door behind him. When he came out, he looked like he was bracing himself for a freakout from Jon.

"Hey... V wants me to spend New Year's with her. We kind of have a tradition where we go out and book a hotel in Times Square for a few nights with my sister and her husband." He paused, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is! You should totally go. I don't want you to ever feel like I'm holding you back."

"Okay." Lin smiled at him gratefully, curling up next to him again. "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for."

**To: KingDiggs**

**Groffsauce: Hey, Lin's going to be with his wife for New Year's. Can we throw an extra New Year's party early for him?**

**KingDiggs: I'm always down for more parties. My place, tomorrow night, 10?**

**Groffsauce: Sounds good! Thanks so much Dav**

Groff smiled and grabbed Lin's hand. "Hey, Daveed is gonna throw an early New Year's party for you."

"For real? That's so sweet of you guys, you didn't have to do that," Lin gushed, lifting his head to look at Jon.

"The best boyfriend anyone could ask for _definitely_ had to do that," Jonathan responded, tracing feather-light circles on Lin's arm with his finger.

"You're so cute." Lin locked eyes with Jon, who stuck his tongue out at him but couldn't help feeling all mushy inside looking at his lovely Linnamon roll. He pulled him closer and kissed his head.

~ time skip: next night, 11:30pm at daveed's apartment | brought to you by jefferson's hair ~

"Dance with meeeee!"

"I'm not dancing with you. No. I refuse." Lin crossed his arms and turned away as Jonathan danced wildly around him.

"C'mon babe! You know I didn't mean it! You're much hotter than him, I promise. You know how I know?"

Lin looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Because I only date hottieeesss~"

Lin burst out laughing and fell into his arms. "You are such a _dork_ when you're drunk. And, when you're sober."

Jon tipped his head up to kiss him, ignoring Lin's joking protests. "Nooo, don't you dare kiss me- don't you dare- don't- mphh!"

Jonathan pulled away with a playful smile. "At least I'm a dork who can danceee."

"Oh, you wanna go?" Lin straightened up, like _challenge accepted._ "I can totally take you. C'mon."

They engaged in an aggressive dancing battle before collapsing on the sofa together laughing.

~ midnight ~

"IF YOU BLOW THAT NOISE MAKER IN MY FACE ONE MORE TIME-"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Jon blew it in his face again and grinned mischievously before running away. Lin chased him around the kitchen, eventually tackling him onto the floor, leading them to collapse on top of each other. 

"You got me," Jon whispered, giving him a quick kiss, but Lin caught him and pulled him back for another, holding it longer this time. 

He was captivated by the warmth that spread through him whenever he kissed Lin. There was music playing, but all sounds blurred and crashed around them when they touched. It was intoxicating, the exhilarating sensation and sweet taste of Lin's soft lips against his, always finding new ways to surprise him and make his heart skip a beat. Damn, he was good. Lin's hand gripped the back of his neck out of desire to have him closer, closer, closer, Jon's arms wrapped protectively around him and their legs intertwining until it felt like they were melting into each other.

"Hey, lovebirds, you know we're still here, right?" Chris yelled over the music. The only indicator that they heard him was the fact that Groff let go of Lin to flip them off and continued making out with his boyfriend.

~ time skip: actual new year's eve, at groff's apartment | brought to you by my lack of sleep ~

_Ring, ring._

"Hey, babe. How's your New Year's Eve?"

"Groffsauce! I was just about to call you. I don't have much time but I just wanted to say that I love you so much."

"I love you too! I've been missing you. Can't wait to see you in a few days. I'll let you go."

"Yeah, I'll be back soon! Bye sweets."

He hung up as the countdown to midnight started and the cast crowded around the TV to watch the ball drop. 

"Ten!"

"It's the ten duel commandments!"

"Shut up, Rua!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Cinq!"

"Oh my God, just count down like normal non-Hamilton nerds!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"Who wants to take one for the team and give me a New Year's kiss since Lin abandoned me?"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Renee and Pippa kissed Jon on either cheek before turning back to their husbands. Everyone celebrated with their significant others, excluding Daveed and Oak celebrating with each other, if you can call spraying champagne all over the place celebration. Jonathan slipped out of the crowd and into his room, sinking onto his bed and holding a pillow to his chest while he stared emptily at the ceiling. He felt hollow. Without thinking about it, his hand started to trace over his shoulder scar. He wondered if Lin knew he cut. He had seen him shirtless before but wasn't sure if he had noticed the scar—it was fading anyway. He didn't realize he was crying until he tasted the salty tears that had streamed down his cheeks. In a moment of relapse, he darted to the bathroom and tore open the drawers looking for razors only to find that Lin had put theirs in a little locked box with a sticky note that said: 

"Don't. I'll be back soon baby. Love you so much. xx" 

_Guess he did notice,_ Groff thought as he held the note between his fingers, squeezing it tightly in hopes his urge to cut would subside. He ran back to bed, hugging his pillow tightly and trying to stem the flow of his tears.

~ time skip: early the next morning, groff's apartment | brought to you by chris jackson's earrings ~

His eyes fluttered open as daylight shone through his windows, drawing attention to a wild Linnamon roll sleeping peacefully next to him, still in his day clothes, his bags by the door. Jon's heart felt so full taking in the sight he felt it might burst. _He came back early!_ Moving closer, he took Lin's hand and closed his eyes again, able to fall asleep peacefully.


	9. In Sickness and in Health

Lin opened his eyes to see his hand being clutched tightly by Jon, the only sight that could give him enough motivation to get up. He squeezed it back and lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss against his knuckles. "Morning, lovely."

Jon's eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily. "Hey... you missed me enough to come back early, huh?"

Lin traced a finger over Jon's lips. "I missed you more than you could ever know."

"Well, damn," Jon said, leaning over to kiss his forehead, only to pull back with a look of concern on his face. "Lin, you're burning up."

"Pfft, no I'm not," Lin denied, clearly sweating.

Groff put his hand to his forehead to check his temperature. "I'll call Javier and tell him we won't be coming in today."

"Whaaat? Jon, I am _fine."_

"You could barely make it through that sentence," Jonathan tutted, pulling the covers over Lin. "Does anything hurt? I can get you some Advil."

"I feel oneee hundred percent. Don't worry about me Jon. I'm getting up right now," Lin responded, turning pale as he tried to sit up.

"Oh no you're not." Jon blocked him with a firm hand on his chest and pushing him back into bed. "I'm going to make you some tea. _Stay in bed."_

Lin tried to protest but couldn't find the strength to fight his boyfriend on the matter any further. He curled up, sniffling, a chill running through his body as his head pounded.

"Yeah. I won't be coming in either, I have to look after him," Lin heard Groff say from the kitchen.

An indignant puff came out of Lin's nose but he didn't protest as Jon walked back in, hanging up on Javier. "I made you peppermint, is that okay?" Lin nodded, taking the cup of tea gratefully as Groff climbed in bed with him. 

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, drink your tea and rest up." Jonathan rested his head on Lin's shoulder, his arms around him.

Lin faked a gasp, turning his head to look at him. "So _bossy_. It's hot."

"No, uh-uh, no. I'm not kissing you until you get better."

"Whaaat? Being sick blows."

"I know, baby."


	10. Direwolf Blue

Once Lin was feeling better, they decided to take a day off before going back to the show to check out the new fair. Lin dragged Jon through the entrance excitedly, like a little kid looking at all the rides, attractions, and stands. 

"I came here under the impression that I'd get to eat a dozen cookies, and you're telling me there are _no cookies?"_

As convincing as it was as Jon tapped his foot and crossed his arms, the annoyed attitude was just an act that Jon was putting up—inside he was just as excited as Lin was. Lin stuck his tongue out at him. "Cmon baby, there's funnel cakes instead!"

"It's six o'clock in the e-"

Lin cut him off with a kiss, running further in as he took Jon by the hand. Groff smiled and stumbled over to a funnel cake stand with him. Soon, they were sharing a funnel cake while in line for the Ferris wheel, joking around and holding each other's hands for warmth. Jonathan dipped his finger in the powdered sugar and booped Lin's nose, leaving a white smudge as he doubled over laughing. As a comeback, Lin tilted the plate and poured sugar in Jon's hair.

"Ohmygod!" Jonathan giggled, fluffing up his hair and leaning in to kiss the sugar off Lin's lips.

"Ugh, your gay is showing, faggots," a disgusted voice could be heard behind them. "I was hoping they wouldn't serve your kind here."

Jon froze and Lin's impish grin dropped immediately, the sparkle draining from his eyes to be replaced by pure anger. Lin whirled around to face them only to be stopped by Jonathan quietly reaching out to place a hand on his chest, still staring ahead in his frozen position. He was clearly upset but wouldn't let the bully see that, so he led Lin out of the line before he could do any damage. As soon as they were out of sight, Groff broke down in tears. 

Lin pulled him in for a hug—"I'm sorry that happened,"—but was just pushed away, Groff shaking his head. 

"It's not that... That happens all—the—time to me, I'm used to it," he said in between small sobs. His mind was a mess of emotions. "... D-Do you really love me?"

Lin was shocked by the broken look in Groff's eyes. "What?"

"You would never have to deal with any of this if it weren't for me. You'd be fine. I-I messed up your perfect marriage. I dragged you into a relationship you didn't want. Is it out of pity that you're with me?"

"Groff, of course it isn't! I love you, so much," Lin said, wiping Jon's tears with his sleeve in concern.

"You don't mean that. I-I need to go. I'm sorry." Jon ran out to hail a taxi before Lin could catch him. There was no trace of the carefree mood that had been there earlier.

~ time skip: nearly two hours later ~

Lin had checked his apartment, Groff's apartment, the theatre, and texted the Hamilcast but there was no sign of Groffsauce. In one last attempt at finding him, he walked to the park near Washington Heights. He fought back tears as he saw Groff was sitting in the snow underneath a tree reading just like he had been back in 2007.

"Hey."

Jonathan didn't look up, just lowered his book and shifted over so Lin could sit with him. "How did you know where to find me?" he asked hoarsely.

"It's where we first met. How could I forget?"

Their eyes met and Lin was once again struck by how pure the uncertainty in Jon's expression was. He really didn't know how much he loved him?

"Groff, I don't care what anyone else thinks. After everything we've been through all these years, you still don't believe I love you? Of _course_ I love you. I love the way you walk. The way you dance. The way you sing. I love your smile, I love your direwolf blue eyes, I love the way you constantly talk like you're in love. I love that I can never get you out of my head, and that I never want to. I love that I feel safe in your arms and that just looking at you makes me feel all mushy inside. You are so beautiful and so sweet and so funny and so perfect in every way. Most importantly, you're so perfectly you, and no one else can make me feel the way that you can. You light up my whole world, and I will always be so utterly fascinated by you."

A tear ran down Jon's cheek. "Y-you mean all that?"

"Yes I do. And don't you dare suggest that you ruined any part of my life by being in it." Lin wiped the tear from his cheek. "You make every day of my life worth living and I wouldn't want it any other way. Okay?"

Jon slowly broke into a reluctantly accepting smile and sniffled. "Okay." He leaned into Lin as he held him. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I just never want you to get hurt because of me."

"My name's been through a lot, I can take it."

They held each other just like that for a few minutes before Lin broke the silence. "Hey, I think you owe me a kiss. We were rudely interrupted."

Jon laughed and lifted his head, planting a soft kiss on Lin's lips only to be pulled in and kissed harder. Before long, they were rolling around in the snow, Lin pinned underneath Jonathan as he kissed down his jawline and neck sweetly. "Back to my apartment?" he asked in between kisses, the words rolling off his tongue like honey.

"Mmh," was all Lin could manage, nodding, before he was whisked away by a giddy Jon, walking home arm in arm with the love of his life.


	11. Smile More

"Morning, baby."

Lin was already typing furiously on his laptop next to Jonathan in bed, but tore his eyes away from his writing at the sound of Groff's voice. 

"Good m-" 

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Jon, his mussed hair, his bright eyes, the upward quirk of his perfect lips always giving him a slight troublemaker look. "Jeez, look at you... You're so stunning."

Jonathan blushed right down to his toes and couldn't think of anything to say that would properly express how much he loved him. So he stayed silent.

"What was I saying? Oh, morning." He cleared his throat. "Hi." He traced a finger from Jon's cheek down to his shoulder, stopping when he reached his scar, and leaned over to press one light kiss against it and one against his lips.

"Hey, what do you say we go out for dinner tonight, after the show?"

"I would love to."

"Alright, it's a date, then." Lin gave him a dorky smile before turning back to his laptop.

~ time skip: that night, restaurant | brought to you by hamilton's eloquently speaking dog ~

Groff straightened his tie nervously as Lin strutted in, his heart doing a little tap dance whenever he laid eyes on him.

"If it isn't the loveliest boy in the place." Lin slid into the seat opposite him after kissing his cheek. He was in a perfectly tailored dark navy suit with a white button up and black tie, his hair pulled back.

"Well someone's a charmer tonight," Groff said, a smile dancing across his lips as he raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"I'm not always?" Lin batted his eyelashes.

"Only to me."

They ordered their food and chatted about anything and everything, Jon noticing halfway through that Lin snuck a few bites off his plate.

"Did you just eat off my plate? I swear to God, if you just ate off my plate..."

Lin looked around innocently, placing a finger against his lips. "Shh, you know you love me too much to get mad at me for that."

Jonathan raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. You're the only person cute enough to get away with stealing my food."

"One of the many benefits of sleeping with you."

A deep red blush spread furiously across Jon's face and he stammered out an incomprehensible response before becoming very interested in his place setting, Lin giggling on the other side of the table.

"Ohmygod! Shut up!" Jon whisper-yelled, even though he was smiling in spite of himself.

"No can do."

"Don't make me tape your mouth shut."

"Kinky!"

"Fuck you."

"You can, if you want."

"You are the worst, Lin."


	12. Proud To Be With You

**To: Hamilcast GC  
**

**Groffsauce: Hey guys! Lin and I are going to the pride parade today, anyone coming with?**

**SydTheKyd: You know it!**

**SweetThayne: I am!**

**RuaRua: Can I go with you?**

**SweetThayne: Of course!**

**CJack: Can't. Me and my wife are out of town. You guys have fun though.**

**ReneeEG: My husband and I will totally come if that's okay!**

**PippaLongstocking: Same here.**

**JazzyJ: Anthony and I are down!**

**KingDiggs: Rafa and I are going as... allies**

**OakSmash: You know this isn't a verbal conversation, we can all see the dot dot dot**

**KingDiggs: Shut up.**

**AriDeboseeeee: Of course!! Bringing Jill**

**JaviM: Actually on my way now!**

**LeslieOdomJr: Can't, I'm sick. :( All your fault Lin. LOL kidding, I'll be spreading the love and support from home!**

**PippaLongstocking: Hope that's all you're spreading. Stay safe Les. <3 **

Jonathan smiled at the flood of incoming texts. "Looks like we'll have some company at Pride," he said to Lin, turning his phone screen for him to look at. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, eyes darting back and forth between Groff and the phone. "That's awesome! Wow!" 

He was slipping a shirt over his head that read "love is love is love is love is love is love is love is love" in rainbow letters, a reference to his famous acceptance speech, and shrugging on his Hamilton zip-up hoodie over it. 

"Hey, I love you." 

Lin looked over his shoulder. "I know, I love you too," he responded casually. 

Groff caught his arm and pulled Lin towards him, shaking his head and getting that look in his eye that he gets whenever he's very serious about something. "No. I know we say it and mean it all the time but I want you to know I really, really love and appreciate you and I'm crazy about you and you're so perfect to me." 

Lin blushed under his intense gaze, breaking into a shy smile as he hugged him close. "Thanks, baby," he said into his shirt, the words muffled. "You're perfect to me too." 

"Alright, now that we got that out of the way, let's go Pride it up!" Jonathan yelled, skipping giddily as he pulled Lin out the door with him by the hand. They were giggling like schoolgirls but they didn't really care. 

~ at pride ~ 

They quickly located Renee, Pippa, and their husbands in the crowd since the girls were screaming, "JASMINE WHERE ARE YOUUU?" 

The group spotted them and waved, Renee running towards Groff to hug them both tight. "Hey you guys!" Pippa smiled as Jazzy ran up to them, Anthony close behind talking with Ariana and her girlfriend. 

"The Schuyler sisters!"

Eventually everyone had united and marched together. Jon had gotten a giant rainbow flag and wrapped it around him and Lin, giggling. Javi was talking with Sydney, Rua had his arm around Thayne, the Schuyler sisters all were walking together with their husbands, Anthony and Oak were joking around together, Daveed was secretively holding Rafa's hand under their cover of their coats, and Ariana was pulling Jill in for a kiss.

They had found their people.


End file.
